A Christmas Miracle
by jnniferlawrence
Summary: Not all bad days have bad endings. After a failed attempt at a Christmas dinner party, Katniss' mood was ruined. Peeta Mellark knows how to calm her down and Katniss hits him with a surprise. LEMONS!


Disclaimer: I don't own THG or its characters.

Katniss Mellark barged into the front door of her house. Her husband, Peeta, quickly followed behind her. He knew he needed to calm her down. He hated seeing her so heated. Last year, when she got this angry, she'd tossed a vase into the wall.

They'd just come from Katniss' family's house where a large Christmas dinner was held. Katniss wanted everything to be perfect, wanted everyone to get along peacefully to enjoy the holidays. Too bad it had been the complete opposite. Mama Everdeen argued endlessly with her brother and Katniss' uncle, Haymitch Abernathy. Their argument then escalated to the Mellark family. Long story short, it was one big mess.

Peeta found his wife standing under the hot stream of water in the shower. Quickly stripping himself of his clothes, Peeta slid open the glass shower door and stepped inside. He turned her around so she faced him and embraced her in a tight hug. When they finally broke apart Katniss spoke. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Today was horrible, Peeta," her lip trembled. "I just wanted to spend time with our families I-" he cut her off with a long kiss.

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry it didn't go the way it should have. I'll have a talk with my mother later, okay?"

Katniss nodded. Peeta smoothed away any wet strands of her raven locks that stuck to her face.

"I want you to know that you were amazing today. Setting up the dinner and all. I'm so proud to call you my wife, I love you, Katniss," he said before pressing his lips to hers again.

Their tongues collided in a war. Peeta backed Katniss against the shower wall. One hand massaged her breast as the other palmed her ass. He brought his mouth down her nipple and she covered her mouth, scared she'd wake the neighbors.

"I want to hear you, Katniss," he said, then placed a few kisses on her neck. His wife nodded, threading her fingers through his golden curls.

Peeta was so hard, he didn't know how long he would last with such a beautiful woman moaning and writhing in front of him. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered all types of things to turn Katniss on.

He sneaked a hand between her slick folds. She let out a loud moan. Slowly he circled her bundle of nerves.

"Do you like that, Katniss?" her husband asked.

"Ohhh, Peeta," she moaned.

"That's it, baby," Peeta said right before he sunk down to his knees.

Katniss bit down on her lip hard. She knew what was coming. Peeta parted her legs for easier access. Before she knew it, his mouth was on her clit. Katniss pinched her nipples and shouted many obscenities.

"Fuck, Peeta! Oh, I'm going to cum," she cried.

Peeta inserted his fingers inside of her sopping wet pussy, slowly pumping them in and out to tease her. He loved pleasuring her. When she finally orgasmed, Peeta stood to his feet and kissed her hard.

"I love you so much, Peeta," Katniss said.

"I love you with my entire being, Katniss. I would give up the world for you," Peeta replied.

A single tear shed from Katniss' eye and danced down her cheek. It wasn't a sad tear, though. It was a tear of joy and happiness. Katniss and Peeta loved each other so greatly, anyone could see it.

"Peeta I- I've been meaning to tell you something," Katniss admitted.

Peeta caressed her face and smiled for the news. Katniss blushed deeply. What she was about to tell him was something they'd both been trying to achieve for long. It just so happened to be a Christmas miracle. Katniss had found out yesterday evening but decided to keep it a secret. The secret she had planned to announce at the failed Christmas dinner.

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: Hi! This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. Please excuse any mistakes as I've stayed up late to write this and probably didn't proof read good enough lol. I also have another fanfiction coming up that might be a multi-chaptered fic. Stay tuned. Also, Happy Holidays!


End file.
